


All The Stars and Boulevards Aren't Close Enough For You

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had always imagined they're kid would have James' eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

In 2014 James had a miscarriage.

September 23rd to be exact. He never let’s that date slip his mind.

A week before they would have been clear of any miscarriage likeliness he woke up in the middle of the night to blood soaked sheets and to a sharp pain in his stomach leading him to the fast conclusion that something was wrong with the baby.

An hour later there doctor came in and gave them the unbearable news that they lost their baby.

Sure James had said repeatedly that he didn’t feel like he was even ready to be a dad but he didn’t want to lose their baby, especially because he knew how much Bruce did want this, even if they weren’t ready.

The loss broke his poor little heart and it devastated James to no end. He’d wake up in the middle of the night to hear Bruce sniffling sadly beside him, still having nightmares about the loss of their baby.

Adam was a big part of helping Bruce get through it, him and Lawrence mainly. Convincing him to go see a therapist that specialized in stuff like this. James wasn’t as bad, dealing with the loss the best way he could, holding it in as much as possible until Bruce was better and he felt he could finally let it out.

By November they were moved on, or at least trying, both going back to work regularly again and there comedy in there videos unlacking once again. Then they were quitting IG and joining the RT crew in February and moving apartments with the rest of the group. It was a pretty good distraction to keep both their minds off it for awhile, though it nagged at the back of James mind more often then he wanted it to.

Then it was June and the day James prayed would never approach did and it was father’s day. He woke up feeling sad already and knowing that Bruce would feel the same the moment he woke up himself. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it before, that they should have a baby right now to be celebrating this with. Bruce keeps telling him it’ll happen when it’s meant to happen but that just makes James sadder because it did happen and then it was gone so what if that was the universes way of telling him it should happen.

He surprised however when Bruce wakes up in a rather good mood, smiling happily like he always does when he gets to sleep in and wake up with his favorite guy in the whole world next to him. He doesn’t bring up what day it is, just get’s up to get them each a mug of coffee and then comes back for morning sex before everyone else wakes up and starts bothering them.

He really thinks Bruce may have forgotten today even is father’s day because he doesn’t bother to call his own dad, or at least attempt to, he doesn’t bring up their own baby and when the others bring up their plans with their own families he acts like it’s just any other day.

He finally does figure out why he’s acting like this in the afternoon when he gets out of the shower and as he’s searching for his shorts he over hears Joel and Bruce chatting in the living room.

“I’m just saying Bruce your acting like this day doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“But it does. You don’t get it Joel if I get sad and cry like I want to right now, like have wanted to all fucking day it’s going to break James heart and he’s going to be a mess. I’m trying my best to make him forget what day it even is that’s why I’m ignoring everything involved with this damn holiday. Were going out for dinner where I’m not going to bring it up once and then will come home and I still won’t bring it up and hopefully he doesn’t remember or none of your bring it up to him.”

James frowns at this. Sure he’s upset today but he feels even worse now that he knows how hard this still is for Bruce, that Bruce knows that right now they should be lounging around with their Brandon new baby boy or girl and enjoying every moment of it and instead are trying there hardest to forget said baby ever even existed. He sometimes still wishes that he never took that damn pregnancy test and just found out he had a miscarriage before he even knew he was pregnant so it wouldn’t have hurt them so much.


	2. Reminiscing

He always thought it might be a boy. He always just imagined James and him cradling their son around the house and teaching him how to play video games and play sports decent enough to not be made fun of at school and everyone taking part in helping raise their son.

His name would have been Bruce Jr. because it was a family name and Bruce had wanted to keep it in the family. James being the angel that he is always said he wanted to as well, knowing how happy it had made Bruce’s mother when he had brought it up one year at Easter that he would be okay having a baby Bruce in his life.

Adam had said to him he always imagined there kid would have James eyes. No matter whom he or she looked more like they would have perfect blue Disney eyes like James.

Joel said he always imagined Bruce’s kid having that awful wheezy laugh like him. Knowing how much time Bruce would spend with the kid he knew he’d pick it up from him somehow.

They always agreed there kids last names would be Willems-Greene so that when they were older they could chose if they didn’t like one or the other. James was the same way, wanting to keep Willems as his name but wanting to take Bruce’s as well when they ever decided to get married. Sure they had been together almost 4 years now but the two always just felt more content to be in a relationship rather than actually signing papers and getting married, knowing how their families (and Spoole and Joel) would want them to throw such a huge wedding and waste all that money when instead the two could just be traveling instead.

He wants to start trying again, for another baby that it, but he still isn’t sure if James is ready. He knows James still wants to have kids; they’ve talked about it in the darkness of their bedroom late at night. He just doesn’t know if James could handle another loss if it were to happen.

He decides after father’s day that maybe the two could use a little get away and splurges a bit to buy them two tickets to Cuba for a weekend. He surprised James at work with them after he’s picked them up and James looks a lot more happy then shocked and then there off to the sun and warmth of Cuba for 4 days.

When they get back James seems to have cheered up quite a bit and is back to his normal self as always, making dumb jokes and never shutting up about psychknots and Bruce wouldn’t want it any other way.

The crew goes to Las Vegas for a weekend at the beginning of July for the 4th of July. They get drunk and gamble and James and Bruce may fool around in both the bed before Adam and Lawrence come back to the room and hope they don’t notice the cum stains on the sheets.

On the drive back from Vegas Bruce spends almost the whole trip thinking to himself how maybe now would be the right time for him and James to get married. They’ve been through a lot in the past year or so and he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Stop staring at me it’s creepy.” He hears James mumble from beside him where he thought he was asleep. Bruce just laughs and presses a kiss to his temple before turning back to the window to watch the scenery change.


	3. Adam's Discovery

James gets sick and Adam can’t help but notice how similar this sick is to his morning sickness sick.

He may not be the smartest but he puts the two together pretty fast.

Adam convinces them to let James stay home after the second day in a row he’s woken up before his alarm to throw up. And it works out that Bruce wants someone to stay with him so Adam can volunteer right as the words leave his mouth.

Bruce is still hesitant as always to leave James sick at home without his own care but he trusts Adam the most out of all of them so it’s slightly more comforting then if he was leaving him with Spoole.

There sitting together on the couch for all of five seconds, James still flipping through Netflix to find what he wants to watch when Adam blurts out “Are you pregnant?”

James hand freezes at that and there’s a pause in the air before he sets the remote down to really think about it. He hasn’t missed any of his medication lately but he knows him and Bruce have been a little indolent on using protection lately, being too caught up in the moment to ever remember to stop. He knows that’s what happened last time, just one drunken night of forgetting and then they were pregnant.

“I... I don’t know.” James says honestly because he doesn’t know. He could honestly be pregnant again and not know with taking another test.

He says so to Adam who doesn’t even hesitate and get’s up and grabs his keys and is ushering James out of the apartment and to his car to go to the drug store.

Last time he did this it was alone, until Matt came home at lunch and caught James crying in the bathroom and put the pee covered stick and the emotional man in front of him together and knew immediately. This time he has Adam and as the two pay for the test and head home he feels a slight bit of comfort in having him there.

The second he’s done with the test he calls Adam in so they can wait together. Adam can tell pretty fast that James is still a little edgy about this and he can understand why.

“It’s pretty rare people have miscarriages twice in a row.” He says at the wall across from them.

“I’m scared though. I don’t want to hurt Bruce again.”

“It wasn’t your fault James. It wasn’t.”

Adam chances a look then and sees James wiping a tear off his cheek. He sighs and wraps a supportive arm around his shoulder.

“You and Bruce are going to be amazing parents and I know your both ready this time and that’s why it’s going to happen now. You didn’t feel like you were ready and obviously your body didn’t think so either but in the last year you two have grown up so much that I think you two are going to be the most responsible and prepared parents that any baby could have.”

James beams slightly at that “You really think so?”

“I honestly think so. I would rather have you as my parents then I would most people.”

James giggles at that but it’s interrupted by the sound of the pregnancy test telling them it’s ready. James takes a deep breath before leaning forward to grab it off the toilet seat.

“Yeah?” Adam asks when James doesn’t say anything. He nods before answering.

“I’m going to be a dad again.”


	4. Announcement

Since the day in the bathroom, James hasn’t said anything since. Adam’s pretty sure he’s trying to ignore it, act like it didn’t happen. Last time they all knew the same day he took the test now he isn’t even sure he’s told Bruce yet.

It’s been 4 days and Adam’s worried that he should have seen a doctor by now or something, not knowing himself because he’s never went through this. He thinks he should talk to James but he doesn’t want to distress the guy when he’s probably having enough to take care of as it is.

That night he’s really restless in bed and he knows this because Lawrence sits up after the 9th time he’s rolled over, the 10th time he’s rearranged his pillows and the 3rd time he’s kicked off the blanket to glare at him.

“Okay something is bothering you, either tell me or your sleep in the guest room.”

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone until I know if I’m allowed to tell anyone.”

He knows he shouldn’t tell him without talking to James first but at the same time he knows Lawrence would be a lot of help when talking to James, knowing the two have a pretty close relationship.

Lawrence nods.

“James might be pregnant again. I know he hasn’t went to the doctors to make sure yet though and I don’t think he’s told Bruce yet or really done anything to deal with it at all and I don’t know if I should say something or not.”

Lawrence nods again, processing the information before answering “We need to talk to him tomorrow and make sure he’s going to the doctor and then if he wants to tell Bruce before or after we can help him as much as possible.”

In the morning Adam wakes to James poking at his side and Adam knows it’s because he’s sick again and needs to use their bathroom so Bruce won’t hear. He nods before getting up and following James where he doesn’t even have a chance to close the door before he’s retching out last night’s dinner. Lawrence comes in moments later with a glass of water for James who takes it graciously once he’s emptied his stomach.

“I told him.” Adam says before James can try and brush it off as food poisoning or something.

“I’m going to the doctor today I promise I am this time.” James says after that knowing they were both about to bring it up. “When I get home I’ll tell Bruce.”

Bruce is a little upset James wants to go to the doctors by himself but he reluctantly lets him knowing James wants his space. Adam knows he’s still upset though because usually those two are attached at the hip and anytime there away from each other it upsets the other deeply.

All day Bruce is antsy, wanting to know why James hasn’t been feeling well lately. At first he thought he may just have the flu but the flu doesn’t last this long and isn’t on and off through the week. He see’s when Adam’s phone lights up beside him after their done recording the FAQ podcast and sees James name and immediately starts to pester him.

“Is James okay? What did he say? He’s not dying is he?”

“He’s fine.” Adam says turning back to the computer to start transferring the files from there recording.

“But why is he sick did he say what the doctor said or anything?”

Adam groans and then has an idea “Just go home and talk to him. I give you permission to take an early day if you’ll leave me alone now.”

Bruce sprit so fast no one even gets to say good bye.

When he got home James was playing Arkham night in the living room.

"Hey, you're home early." James said with a simple smile, pausing his game as Bruce came to sit beside him.

"Yeah because no one would tell me about your doctor’s appointment. So how was it?"

James smile faded slightly but not because he was sad more because he was still worried if he told Bruce that something bad might happen again. But he couldn't lie to Bruce because he knew he was catching on and he just looked so worried for James it made his heart hurt.

"You have to promise not to freak out okay."

"Okay I promise."

"I'm pregnant."

Bruce didn't even flinch, just leaned over to hug his hot tightly in his arms. James was a little surprised at this, remembering the last time he told him how shocked they both were.

"This is so amazing." Bruce said into his shoulder as they continued to hug. "I'm going to finally be a daddy."

"Well maybe don't get too ahead of yourself. We gotta wait still stuff can still happen you know."

Bruce pulls away to nod but he looks James right in the eyes when he tells him he knows nothing's going to happen this time. James desperately wants to believe him but he still has that feeling deep down that it might.

When the rest of the guys get home they walk in to James and Bruce making out on the couch, Bruce's great way of celebrating. Joel rolls his eyes the moment he catches a glimpse of them, Lawrence muttering 'Oh my god again really' before the two notice their friends have even entered the apartment.

"Guys guess what." Bruce says when he pulls away and James rolls off him.

"We're having a baby."

Everyone changes their attitude from annoyed to cheerful as they all run over to give the two a hug and congratulate the two. Everyone seemed to be much more excited for the couple this time, James remembering last time everyone being more skeptical than thrilled. James thought Adam might break him from squeezing him so hard in a hug.

Matt made them soup that night, trying to avoid anything that might bother James stomach. Lawrence spent all dinner searching on his laptop stuff about pregnancy and repeatedly bringing it up to the table while James just rolled his eyes and noted that the doctor gave him a thousand pamphlets with all this same information. Joel and Adam sat there and argued over who should get to be the god parent. It felt nice, almost like a little family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @spookydoughty or on tumblr @ mitch-marners :)


	5. 3 Month Mark

The morning sickness doesn't go away for a long time. Every other morning James would wake up with a sick feeling in his stomach and be rushing to the bathroom, Bruce right behind him the moment he feels James crawl out from under his under. He still goes into work but mostly just relaxes until recording, Spoole and Lawrence both offering to pick up the extra work load so James can stay relaxed.  
The first few months pass a lot faster than they had last time and when James wakes up the day that there doctor said he would be clear of a miscarriage possibility he doesn't even remember at first until he's getting out of the shower and Bruce comes barreling into the room with his big goofy smile on his face.

"Why do you look so happy did some stupid Star Wars trailer come out today or something?"

Bruce snorts "They aren't stupid, asshole."

James snorts back this time but continues to get ready for work passing him to go into their bedroom and get dressed "So what is it then?"

"We're in the clear! It's been 3 months you’re in your second trimester now!"  
James pauses, they are in the clear and he can finally let himself get slightly excited by the fact that he is having a baby, that this isn't just a possibility anymore.

He spends that day feeling jolly as can be and by the way Bruce doesn't stop smiling all day, even during Demo Disk, which he's sure the audience will be creeped out by. He finally feels good about the status of their child he thinks he wants to share it with more people.

"I think I should tell my parents." He says out loud to the room, which is just him Bruce and Spoole as the other 4 are out for lunch. 

"Yeah?" Bruce asks, probably a little surprised that James is feel brave enough to tell someone other than there little group.

"Yeah, and we should tell yours, and probably Matt and Burnie so they know before the fans figure it out. We should probably make some sort of announcement for them to." 

Bruce nods "I'm okay with that. But when you tell your dad make sure it doesn't come off as a mistake, make it sound like we're really committed."

James father may or may not have scared the shit out of Bruce when they had first met. James' mother adored him but when his father got around to getting him alone for a moment he laid a pretty stern warning on Bruce not to ever break his baby boy's heart. Since then Bruce has tried to make it very clear every time they see them that he and James are in a serious relationship though he isn't sure his father really believes them yet.

When they get home from work James writes out an email to send to Roosterteeth to make sure they know before he sends out his tweet about the baby. Then he enlists Benson to help him make his baby announcement over Twitter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lawrence asks when he walks by James room and notices him trying to get the dog to hold up one of those signs where he wrote there due date and such on.

"I want to make one of those like super cute Twitter announcement things but Benson won't sit still long enough." He huffs trying once again to get the dog to look at him.

"You’re such a girl." Lawrence laughs as he walks past but when he returns he's got a handful of dog treats and somehow gets the dog to sit still for him so James can take a picture.

Bruce retweets it before anyone has even seen it.


	6. Visiting The In-Laws

His clothes start feeling tighter right around the time of his first ultrasound. This was the part Bruce was a little more worried about. He knew how self conscious James was about his figure and even though he knew James was happy to be pregnant he knew he'd resent any weight he had to put on for the baby. He noticed that morning while they were getting dressed before there appointment that James was struggling to find a pair of shorts that would fit comfortably enough. He sighed for what was probably the 100th time before walking back over to his dresser and looking for a different pair when he couldn't get the current ones to zip up.

"James do you want to just borrow a pair of mine?" He asks drawing James attention away from his expanding waist line. He looked down and contemplated it for a moment before nodding and waiting beside Bruce as he searched his dressed for a clean pair.

At the doctors they finally got to see a sonogram of the baby. It made Bruce feel weird at first until James admitted he couldn't even tell where the baby was and Bruce sighed in relief knowing it wasn't just him. After they got 9 print outs, one for each of the guys and one for each other their parents and James hung his on the fridge the second they entered the apartment.

He called his parents later to share the amazing news. His mother was so ecstatic he was pretty sure she started crying in the background when she handed the phone to his father.

"Why is your mother crying what did you tell her to make her so upset?"

"She's not upset dad. Me and Bruce are having a baby, in March. She's just really happy."

There was a long pause before his dad actually said anything in return. "So are you two getting married?"

"What no congratulations? And I don't know maybe I'm not in a rush to or anything."

His father grunted something when he said then; something uncomprehensible before speaking again "Is Bruce there if like to talk to him."

He was, he was in the living room listening to Spoole tell him all the different fruit there baby looked like and watching Adam and Lawrence play Dark Souls, but he kind of felt like his dad wasn't too interested in having a nice conversation with the guy who knocked up his son so he lied "No he's still at work. Dad stop over reacting I love Bruce and we're having this baby no matter if you like it or not so either be happy for us or at least try to be or I'm not inviting you to meet it when it's born."

"Fine. I am happy for you just not to thrilled that you aren't planning to get married first."

"We will eventually get married I just don't see why we should rush. I love you all talk to you later."

After he hung up he did think about it, why he and Bruce weren't at least even engaged by now. What he didn't know was Bruce had been looking at rings for months now on his laptop, ever since they got back from Las Vegas. He just hasn't found the perfect one for him yet and doesn't want to rush the process. Joel caught him looking one day but he swore he wouldn't say anything to James.  
Bruce finally tells his parents over the phone before he sends them the ultra sound picture. James has met them before, over Thanksgiving a few years back. There nice people but they really seem interested in getting them married and having children as fast as possible so James is pretty sure they'll be happy with this latest announcement. 

He's right because when Bruce is done listening to them shout in joy over the phone to him they want to talk to James and bring up again how if it's a boy they have to name it after Bruce and how they have all this old baby clothes of his that they'll send them and how she's going to knit that baby so many damn blankets and it's a little overwhelming. But Bruce is such an amazing boyfriend that he promises he won't let them be overbearing and will tell his mom to watch her boundaries so James isn't uncomfortable.

There both fast asleep, Bruce spooned around James as per usual when he feels it, the soft kicking from underneath where his hand is laying on James' belly. Ever since he started showing slightly Bruce has been keeping his hand there, hoping this would happen so he was the first, besides James, to feel his baby move around in there.

He knows he should probably just let James sleep through it, tell him in the morning because he has been really tried lately, but he knows at the same time how disappointed James would be if he misses this for the first time. 

"James." He whisper shouts, trying not to freak him out to much or disturb at of the other guys sleeping just down the hall.

James grumbles sleepily before rolling over to meet Bruce's giddy face. "What?"  
Bruce doesn't answer with words instead takes one of James hands loosely and places it over James stomach to where the baby is still moving around, kicking lightly like a soccer player.

"Feel that?" 

James nods but he looks a little confused. 

"It's the baby dumb ass"

"Bruce I'm half asleep you’re lucky I can even remember your name right now."

Bruce chuckles and at that the baby gives a larger kick, making both its parent spill their hands away in shock.

"The next David Beckman has spoken." James says with a smirk before placing his hand back down there.

They stay up a lot longer than they should, too absorbed in their new little one who's decided he or she wants to be noticed more from inside. When James comes into the kitchen that next morning he's starving but before he can even let his stomach decide for him he gets another kick or two, not knowing if from displeasure or just to drive James insane.

"You okay?" Matt asks looking up from his coffee "You look like you’re in pain."

"This damn kid has been kicking me since last night I wish it would fall asleep or something or at least let me eat first."

"It's moving now?" Matt asks surprised 

"Yeah last night it woke me and Bruce up. Want to feel?"

And of course that's how there 20 minutes late to work because everyone won't stop coming to feel the baby so James never gets a chance to get dressed in time.


	7. Names

James starts to appear in videos a little less, being too fidgety and uncomfortable to sit so long. Usually he just does Open Haus, Gameplays, Fan Art, Your Comments and Demo Disk now, skipping out on podcasts and FAQ because of the long sitting time and just letting Lawrence fill in for him in 1$ 1 hour and the GTA mods. He still comes into work but mostly is just editing, also feeling slightly sled conscious with the weight he's put on.

He still won't go buy new pregnancy clothes, borrowing Bruce's entire wardrobe because people won't question it since there dating. But even his pants are starting to get tight and though he really doesn't want to admit it he might need to start borrowing from Adam soon or go buy new clothes that he really doesn't want to.

The big question still is whether they’re having a girl or a boy. Lawrence made a straw poll for the fans to vote but the group also has a little in office betting pool going on.

"It has to be a girl!" Joel says for the millionth time that month.

"Why are you so set on it being a girl there is no way you can tell without actually seeing an ultra sound." Adam tells him as there waiting for Lawrence and Matt and Spoole to head out for lunch, James and Bruce staying behind to edit.

"Apparently if your bump is higher it's a girl and if it's lower it’s a boy. James is way higher than normal."

"That's not true he's always complaint about his waist line. It's lower it’s a boy I'm not giving in on this." Adam says sternly, not wanting to lose 100$.

There had been more than just that bet as well, the five also placing money on the due date and how many fingers James was going to break of Bruce's when he's in labor.

"He definitely is going to fracture his hand that's for sure. James is anything but weak and he will make sure Bruce is in as much or more pain than he is himself." Matt says one night to Spoole as he's cooking them supper.

"I'll bet you 20$ he breaks at least one finger." Spoole retaliates. Matt snorts but still shakes his hand when he's done stirring the pasta.

"Deal."

They go for the test to find out the gender at the end of the 5th month. Both Bruce and James couldn't wait any longer, both really wanting to know so they could start shopping for baby stuff. 

"Adam stop counting the money it's all there." Lawrence laughs while they wait their friends to come home. Adam grumbles but eventually gives up and settles back into the couch to play more Dark Souls. When they come home Joel nearly jumps off the couch asking what they found out, both Matt and Spoole on the other side of him nearly falling off the couch front the bounce.

"We're having a girl!" Bruce announces excitedly. And everyone comes over to intertwine them in a big group Funhaus hug.

"So wait if it's a girl how are you going to name it after Bruce?" Joel asks when they've unraveled.

"I'm not naming my daughter Bruce." James answers "Will just have to wait for the next one."

"You want more?" 

"He'll yeah we're going to have like 5 or something." Bruce shouts from the kitchen 

"I was going to say two. My body my choice Brucey." James replies, only to here Bruce start pouting in the other room.

Once they find out there having a girl people start suggesting names all over Twitter and Redit. Bruce hasn't really thought about it, hearing when he was young from his mother that it's bad to chose name before the babies even born. 

James on the other hand has been looking at names on the internet ever since they found out the gender. He wants to find the perfect one that fits their baby perfectly. It isn't much help that Bruce won't look at all, since he is the other parent here. Spoole keeps asking him to name her Spoolette but James would rather just not name her at all.

"What about like Lily or something?" Lawrence offers one day when he finds James looking through another site again while he's waiting for Bruce to make them supper.

"I don't want to name my kid after a flower."

"Okay what about after the one and only Paul Walker's wife or children; you know to keep his spirit alive in us all."

"I'm not naming my kid after Paul Walker's wife Lawrence. I'm not naming her after anybody or anything I want her name to be original." James replies flipping through another 100 top names in America.

"I still like Spoolina!" Spoole shouts from his bedroom. Bruce just rolls his eyes and shouts back a solid no.

It takes a while but eventually James finds something he really likes. 

"Do you like Avery?" He says one night when Bruce and he are crawling into bed.  
"For the baby?"

"No for me." James says sarcastically "Of course for the baby you dummy. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I like it. But if you chose the first name I get the middle name."

"Deal. But it's not going to be something stupid I have to at least approve of it."

"Fine." Bruce grumbles.


	8. Rest Of Our Lives

At 6 and a half months Bruce final decides he's going to ask James to marry him. He's been planning it for months now, really since June and it now being a week to Christmas. He buys a shut ton of roses and sprinkles them all over the roof of their apartment complex. Then he stole some of Adam's candles from his bathroom and lit all of those and then told all the others what he was about to do so they would make sure James was available for 9pm that night.   
During work that day James kept noticing how Joel and Spoole kept grinning at him, which was weird, weirder then they normally are. And then during the filming of 1$ 1 hour Adam says something about how he's so excited for tonight and when James asks what he's doing he lies and says nothing but James can tell he's hiding something.

"Are you idiots trying to pull another dumb prank on me?" He asks Adam after when the two of them are in the bathroom.

"No why would we be doing that?"

"Cause you and Joel and Spoole are acting super weird and secretive today and now that I think about it Lawrence kept checking the weather today and asking Bruce about weather related stuff and I swear if you guys hurt me I'll kill you all."

Adam rolls his eyes though James can't see him since there in separate stalls "We're not going to hurt you James. Nothing is going on I swear."  
"I still don't believe you."

When James got home that night Matt asked if he wanted to just go pick up Panda Express instead of cooking since he knew James would say yes because of his pregnancy cravings and while they did so Bruce and Joel went up to the roof to start setting up stuff. 

Adam came up when he got a text from Matt saying they were on their way back to warn the others but the second he got up there he thought his nipples might freeze and fall off.

"Can we please do this inside its too cold!”?

"No it's not romantic enough inside." Bruce answered, getting another whine out of Adam.

"But it so cold!"

"Go get a jacket then!” Bruce retaliated.

Adam huffed but he turned around and headed back inside grabbing Lawrence hoodie off of where he left in the kitchen. When Matt texted them telling them they had pulled up Joel, Adam, Spoole and Lawrence ran up to the roof while Bruce came inside to wait for James, having his whole story planned out to convince James up onto the roof.

“Hey James want to come see the moon it looks super pretty tonight.” He said the second they entered the apartment, slightly out of breathe from running down stairs as fast as he could without falling.

He knows James will agree because James loves watching the stars and the moon from their bedroom window at night and on the rare occasion from the roof. He nods but looks slightly puzzled as Bruce linked their hands together and leads him towards the balcony. 

James nearly faints when they hit the roof top and he sees everything Bruce has put together. The candles and roses, the music and the colorful latrines (Joel’s extra little touch). He has a funny feeling what’s going on now but his stupid pregnancy hormones start making his eyes water because it’s all so beautiful.

“James,” Bruce starts as he gets down on one knee “We’ve known each other for almost have our adulthood’s now and we’ve been together now for 4 years and they’ve been the best 4 years of my life and I’d give anything in the world to spend the rest of my life with you. We’ve been through so much together and I just can’t imagine ever not being with you. So, will you marry me?”

Bruce’s eyes start to water to, which makes James feel a little less embraced about his own emotional outburst. He nods really fast after Bruce asks, not wanting him to think he hesitated in the slightest because he does want to be his husband forever. Bruce stands back up and pulls him into his arms and kissing him all sweet and lovingly as the other 5 cheer in the background.

“Yes I want to marry you.” James says when they pull apart and Bruce pulls him into another kiss.


	9. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile here's some more chapters tonight and some more should be coming soon!

“James, what the hell are you eating?” Joel asks as Bruce and Adam are finishing setting up for Open Haus.

He looks down to where his food is on his desk. He can understand why Joel’s a little puzzled, this last few months of his pregnancy his hormones have been out of control, from eating disgusting food combo’s to crying at everything, even when Adam calls Spoole lazy he started crying, to his sex drive being on overload (not that Bruce seems to mind at all, no one will even walk into their room right now). Today its pickle’s in chocolate sauce, James newest invention.

“There good!”

“That does not look good.” Adam points out.

“Listen when one of you two have a tiny person growing inside of you, you can tell me different but you don’t so you don’t understand!”

Adam chuckles and then starts recording.

Almost every comment on the video is ‘What the hell is James eating?’

Now that the couple knows what gender baby there having they decide to start decorating the nursery. Adam, reluctantly, decided James and Bruce could have his old bedroom for the nursery since he and Lawrence have been sleeping in the latter’s room for the last year or so. The whole group comes with them shopping but it turns into chaos pretty quickly when Lawrence starts asking a thousand questions to every employee at the store about why each thing is rated better.

“What color should we paint her room?” Spoole asks while he and James are starring at color samples while the others are trying their best to drag Lawrence away from another staff member at ‘Babies R Us’.

“Bruce is going to say pink.”

“Do you like pink?”

James shrugs “It’s to girly.”

“Purple?”

“That’s worse.” James answers before suddenly reaching forward and grabbing a sample “I like this green color.”

James throws it in the cart without even bothering to bring it up to Bruce, knowing he’ll get upset he doesn’t want to do pink.

“What are you idiots doing now?” James groans when they find the others, Bruce and Joel attempting to act all tough and try and carry a crib to the cashier.

“I want this one.” Bruce said

“Then get someone to carry it for you. You’re going to throw out your back again you idiot.”

Just as he says that they hear another crash and when they look over Adam’s surrounded by a pile of diapers “Oops.”

James has to face-palm before declaring to himself that he was never going in public with these idiots again, right as Bruce drops the crib on Joel’s feet.


	10. Don't Leave Me

James somehow convinces the other six to paint the baby’s room while he takes a nap after all that commotion. He’s shocked when he wakes up and finds the project actually done and no one bruised or bleeding and no paint flung all around the room. What he does find is Bruce and Lawrence attempting to put together the crib while Matt looks up translations since all the instructions are in Swedish and Adam trying to describe how to do it from the pictures.

Eventually the crib get’s put together though James isn’t 100% sure he trusts it to stay upwards with a baby in it. Hopefully his parents come down before the kid’s born so his dad can take a look at it.

James and Bruce announce their engagement in a Dude Soup Podcast accidently while talking about shitty weddings and twitter explodes with the news. James could care less. He’s been in a slightly less hormonally stage the last week or so and he couldn’t wish for more.

But the RTXAU approaches and James remembers Bruce is supposed to go to that.

He feels bad but he really wishes he wasn’t. If he had known back in June he was pregnant he never would have said yes in the first place when Bruce had asked if he had minded. He just didn’t like the idea of being alone while pregnant. Well not really alone because the rest of the guys would still be there but what if something happened and Bruce wasn’t there to take care of him.

“I could go into labor!” he exclaims when after he’s explained this to Bruce he just rolls his eyes. “I could have your child and you wouldn’t even be here!”

“You’re not due until March.” He tells him going back to his game of Smite.

“I could have a premature baby! That happens you know.”

“It’s true it does.” Matt chimes in as he’s walking by on his way to the kitchen.

And when Matt says something like that it has to be true. Which get’s Bruce thinking; he can’t abandon his fiancé and his baby like that. What if the baby died and Bruce wasn’t there or what if something happened to his James?

“I can’t go to Australia.” He announces when he comes into work the next working and finds Adam Skyping with Gus, talking about the exact subject. “I can’t, Joel can have my spot.”

Of course both Gus and Adam are in distress after he says this but from where Joel is sitting at Bruce’s desk he can see James at his own smirking, looking and probably feeling very accomplished and proud for getting his way.

James doesn’t go into labor during RTXAU except they all think he does when he starts getting early contractions one night while there playing Mario Kart. Bruce and he rush to the hospital but from what there told it’s perfectly normal for this to happen and the baby’s fine. It doesn’t really make either of them feel better however, both on edge all night and through the rest of the week trying their best to let James relax and rest to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been updated in forever! I've been so busy!


	11. Finale

Around the eighth month James starts staying home to edit instead of dragging himself into the office just to complain about how it’s too hot in there and how uncomfortable he is. It sucks especially for James who likes attention and hates being alone for such a long time. One of the guys usually will go home at lunch to check on his, most of the time it being Bruce but also Adam and Joel go pretty often as well once there back from Australia.

When there due date starts to creep closer and closer to them Bruce starts to get really nervous about this whole having a baby thing. Sure he wants the kid but he starts to worry about what if he isn’t a good enough parent and what if something happens during labor and all the bad possibilities of the whole thing.

On the other hand James, who usually would be worried as hell as well, is begging for the baby to just pop out already. He can’t stand how much weight he’s put on, though it really isn’t much. His feet are always swollen, his back is achy, it’s always to hot, the kid never freaking stops kicking or moving and he always has to pee.

“Only a week left James you’ll be fine.” Joel says when they’re eating supper and James brings up for the fifth time that day that their daughter is going to kick right through his stomach instead of actually being born.

“I can’t take one more week she has to come now! Or at least smarten up.” He answers, saying the last part directly to his stomach as she kicks him again.

God seems to really love James at that exact moment however because his water decides to break at that moment.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Bruce shouts

“That’s normal Bruce.” Lawrence scoffs

“Thank you god.” James starts chanting as he gets up from the table.

“Where are you going?”

“To go get ready Brucey. I’m not having this thing at home.”

“No wait James-“Adam starts but before he can finish James yelps in pain from the contractions “Yeah see you probably should move that fast.”

They get James to the hospital in record time, Bruce knowing he’s going to get at least 2 tickets for speeding and going through a red light after this. He literally carried James to the car and then carries him to a wheel chair when they get to the hospital, the whole way James scolding him because he’s not getting any younger and neither is his back.

12 hours later and 3 broken fingers on Bruce’s behalf (“Pay up bitches” “Go to hell Adam”) Avery Blake Willems-Greene is born happy and healthy.

“She looks like James.” Spoole says later, once the baby is all cleaned up and checked over. James is fast asleep, exhausted from what he just had to do, Bruce as well but more from the drugs they gave him for his hand.

“She looks like a baby she doesn’t really look like anyone.” Matt says from beside him, taking the baby out of Lawrence’s arms for his own turn.

“No she totally has James eyes already.”

“She hasn’t even opened her eyes!” Joel exclaims

“She’s got Bruce’s forehead that for sure. Her hair line is almost worse than his.” Lawrence replies

“She looks fine.” Adam answers, nudging him in the side with his shoulder

“Tell me that again in four months when we have a baby girl who looks like a grandpa.”

Bruce wakes up again in about an hour, it almost 8 am now. Joel, Matt and Spoole all gone home for awhile to get some sleep, Lawrence and Adam both agreeing to stay with the baby until James or Bruce woke up.

“Is it just me or does she kind of have a big forehead?” Bruce says when Adam passes her over to him.

“Told you.” Lawrence whispers to Adam before answering to Bruce “Her forehead his perfect.” To Bruce before James wakes up and starts yelling at him for teasing their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. There may be a squeal!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't wrote any RT or AH or FH in awhile so I threw this together. Hopefully I'll get back into writing more of them soon I've been doing some other fandoms lately. Thanks for reading!


End file.
